Japan's Ace
by saku015
Summary: Yuuri-centric stories for Yuuri Week 2017.
1. Terra Incognita

**Optional Theme A:** Future

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was walking between Victor and Yurio towards St. Petersburg's ice rink. His fingers were enwinded with his lover's which gave him some kind of courage. When he decided to leave Hasetsu to move in with Victor in Russia, he was confident. He felt that feeling growing at the moment he saw them – Victor waving to him with a smile on his face and Yurio leaning againts that fence.

But right then, that confidence started to slip away. He loved Victor so much that it hurt and Yurio was one of the kindest persons to his heart – which was funny, regarding how their relationship had started. But what about the other Russian skaters? Will they like him? Can he live up to Yakovs' expectations or he will become a failure again? How will Miss Lilia treat him? He heared from Yurio that she was the devil himself. Will he be able to learn Russian? He felt his hand trembling.

Suddenly he felt as an elbow hit his ribs.

"Hey, chill out!" Yurio hissed. "Do you want him to notice?" Yuuri looked at Victor from the corner of his eye. He knew that if his fiancé could realise how uncomfortable he was, they would never reach the ice rink. He shook his head. "Then, stop combining!" Yuuri looked at Yurio with puppy dog eyes. The young Russian took a deep breath. "They are irritaing as fuck, but kind at the same time. Yakov will be shouting at you 7/24, but you do not have to take it serious – no one does and if you work hard, you can achieve Lilia to like you." Yuuri opened his mouth a little bit, cocking his head. Yurio rolled his eyes, but nodded. In that moment Yuuri wanted to hug Yurio so thigh that he could never escape.

* * *

"He is my fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki!" Victor introduced him with one of his heart-shaped smiles on his face. He hugged Yuuri to himself, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Victor, I don't think this is the right time-"

"Don't worry. In this rink, everyone is suck in love. You two are the only exception," Yurio said with his hands on his hips. A red spot swept away before Yuuri's eyes and in the next moment, Yurio was in the air. "LET GO OF ME, HAG!"

"Hello, Yuuri! I am Mila, it is nice to meet you," the girl, who held Yurio in the air, said with a kind smile. After Yuuri had smiled back shyly, Mila turned towards Georgi Popovich. "That is our drama queen, but you have already competed againts him."

"Your performances were incredible. Being defeated by you was an honor," Georgi said, leaning towrads Yuuri a little. Yuuri felt as his cheeks became hot.

"And he is our angry kitten," Mila said, looking up at the struggling Yurio.

"His name is Yurio," Victor said, smiling.

"Yuri what?"

"NOTHING!" Yuri screamed with pure fear in his voice.

"I-it is just a stupid nickname, but he doesn't like it, so please, don't call him Yurio," Yuuri said, pleading. Yurio stopped trying to escape and looked at him wide-eyed. Yuuri only smiled up at him.

"Are you training pair skate again?" They heared a strict voice behind themselves.

"Of course not, Coach Yakov!" Mila said, letting Yurio go. Said boy landed on the ground with a thud. Mila ran to Yakov, putting her hands together. "Can we get a free day, Coach Yakov? We must take Yuuri sightseeing!" Yuuri almost spoke up, but Victor covered his mouth.

Yakov looked to his skaters in the eye one by one.

"All of you?" He asked sceptically.

"Um, group training?" Milas' voice was uncertain. Yakov rolled his eyes and waved his hand. One day was not the world.

Mila's face lit up. She ran to Yuuri, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the main door. Being pulled by Mila was a strange feeling. Instead of the women from his family and friends, no girl had ever showed that much attention into his direction.

When they stepped out of the building, the sun blinded him for a minute. After his sight had cleared again, he saw his future in front of himself brighter than ever before.


	2. Friends and Family

**Optional Theme A:** Past

 **A/N:** This is an AU chapter when Victor and Yuuri had met for the first time when Yuuri was 12 years old.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

If Mari hadn't held his hand, Yuuri would have thought that he was dreaming. In front of him, there was his Idol in his whole 16 years old self. He could only see his back, but he recignozed him immediately because of his unique white hair.

Yuuri heared the door opening and Yuukos' high pitched squeak. Victor turned around slowly, taking his sunglasses off. Yuuri híd behind Mari's legs automatically.

"And who are you, young lady?" He asked in a kind voice, crouching down in front of Yuuko.

"Vitya, stop playing around! That's not why we are here for," a man – probably his coach – said, who walked outfrom the main office by Tanaka-san's side. "So, are we clear?"

The owner of the rink nodded.

"The rink is yours from 6 AM to 6 PM for private training," Tanaka-san said, then turned towards them. "This means that you can only come here after 6 PM, kinds," he said, smiling. They were in good terms with Tanaka-san. He was one of those who encouraged young kids of ice skating.

Victor turned around and their eyes met. Aqua stared into brown. Mari could feel Yuuri's discomfort, because she tried to cover him from the older boy's eyes better. Victor sighed, then stood up and dissapeared behind the door of the corridors leading to the rink.

* * *

After Yuuri had finished his training with Minako, he went to the ice rink. It was 6:30, so Victor's training had to be over for 30 minutes. He had no idea why his idol was in Hasetsu. Yuuri knew that the Worlds will be held in Tokyo in a month, so why didn't he train there? Maybe his coach wanted to find some place peach and quite? Well, if that was the case, Hasetsu was the perfect choice.

Their meeting played over and over in his head. It was so embrassing. He híd behind his sister just like he did when he went to pre-school for the first time. What could Victor think about him? He felt that his head start pounding, so he decided he would not think about it again. They would not meet with each other anyway.

Yuuri sighed when he stepped out of the locker room. The rink was empty which meant he could practice a little bit before going home. He stepped on the ice when he heared a voice behind himself.

"Good evning!" Yuuri stumbled and fell, because of surprise. He turned his head in slow motion. Behind him, there was Victo whit his hair shining in the moonligh and a smile appearing on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, sliding next to him.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" He gabbled. He almost fell again, but Victor leaned his back with his hand. Victor leant on his knees to be at the same eyes-level with Yuuri. "Why are you here? Aren't your practice time over?" Yuuri asked with a light blush on his face.

Victor leaned close to him.

"I sneaked out. My coach could be really annoying sometimes." A giggle slipped through Yuuris' lips. "Your giggles are cute." Yuuri blushed because of the compliment. Suddenly they heared as the locker door opened, then slammed.

Yuuri pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He reached them towards Victor, who already knew what the young boy wanted. He quickly wrote his name down to the paper, then slid pass Yuuri, stroking his hair lightly.

"Until next time!" Yuuri shouted after him with his voice shaking.

Victor turned around and smiled at him.

"You can be sure about that," he said kindly, then dissapeared behind the doors.


	3. Gold

**Optional Theme B:** Fame

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri had no idea how Victor managed his interactions with the media. He was always so kind and patient with them, answering their questions properly. It was like he had another self just for it.

When Yuuri was interviewed, he was always nervous. He couldn't concentrate and had forgotten everything that he wanted to talk about just a few minutes ago, but Victor was different. His confidence in those kind of situations frightened him sometimes. His every desire was to win the gold, but he was afraid of the too big attention. That he barely had personal life and what people would think about the relationship between him and Victor. He knew that people were not so supportive in Russia when it came a relationship like theirs.

"How can he do that?" He asked Yurio, pointing to the TV in his and Victor's shared apartment. Yurio blinked up at him from his shoulder where he had rested his head.

"Don't you see how fake his smile is?" As the youngest gold medalist of the GP series, he had more experience with the social media than Yuuri had. Yuuri frowned, concentrating on Victors' face, then his eyes widened. "See? If you really want to be a gold medalist, you have to train how to smile fakely and to be a completely different person," Yuri said, then lay his head back down to Yuuris' shoulder.

"Do you think I can really win gold?" Yuuri asked uncertain. Unfortunately, he had problems with his anxiety, however, he tried to hide it from Victor. He didn't want his fiancé to be stressed because of it.

"While I skate? Nah!" Yuuri laughed. It was easier with Yurio. He did not worried to say out loud what he thought and did not stress because of Yuuris' state of emotions. He knew that Yuuri would manage to pass his problems.

* * *

When Victor arrived home, he found them on the sofa. Yuris' head was on Yuuris' shoulder and he was breathing in and out soundly. When his fiancé looked up, Victor smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart!" Yuuri whispered, reaching out for him. Victor sat down, nuzzling against Yuur's neck. Yuuri hugged him by his shoulder, pulling him to his chest. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Let's just skip practice and stay in. We can even order takeout, what do you think?"

"What about gold?" Victor asked half-asleep.

"I will ask my coach to create a really hard program for me, so I must stay in to practice it late at night," Yuuri said. Victor chuckled. "You look really tired. Sleep!" He did not have to tell twice. When he looked down, Victor was sleeping on his chest with a content smile on his face.


	4. On Ice

**Optional Theme B:** Practice/Training

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Victor's training was harder than any other he had to endure during his skating career. Besides learning the moves, finding the meaning of Eros made it twice as harder than it originally was.

After his practice time with Victor ended, he usually stayed in and watched Yurio's preparing for the duel, who was not so happy because of that. Being his rival or not, Yuuri loved watching Yurio skate. He was beautiful, his movements were gracious, but – Yuuri did not know why – he always came home with his shoulders hurt.

When it came to his practice, Yuuri exactly knew his problems. His free leg was sloppy and always failed his quadruples. He usually sneaked out at night to practice, but that did not help either.

* * *

When the ominous event happened, they stayed in the rink all night. The sun was rising when Yuuri failed his jump for the nth time. Victor was watching Yurio, so fortunately – for Yuuri – he did not see it. Yurio had his hair in a ponytail and only just a little amount of it covered his face. Victor turned towards Yuuri's direction to give a few advice to him as well when they heard the loud thud. They turned towards the voice, seeing Yurio face-down on the ice. There was a scene of death silence, then both of them rushed to the younger boy. Yuuri knelt down beside him, touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He said, rising up to his knees. He pressed his hand to his face, but Yuuri clearly saw the blood leaking through his fingers.

He helped Yuri to stand up, then guided him to the barrier. Yuri turned around and leaned against it. Yuuri lifted up the towel from the barrier, pressing it to Yuri's forehead. He felt as two arms hugged his waist from behind. He knew that – in that situation – there wasn't any sexual intention in Victor's movement. He only wanted to hold on somebody. Yuuri felt the tension radiating from Victor's body.

"Victor, bring the first aid kit!" Yuuri ordered, then turned towards Yuri "Drink a little water, it will help." Yuri grabbed his bottle and drank with a scoff on his face.

When Victor arrived back, Yuri sat on the bench behind the barrier, the towel was pressed against his forehead again. Victor knelt down and stroked out his hair of the way. Right above his eye, there was a wound still bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, while Yuuri nursed the other's wound. "Are you feeling dizzy?" Yuri nodded, then pressed his hand on his mouth immediately. "He maybe has a little concussion," Victor said, turning towards Yuuri. "It happened because of me. I pushed you too hard and did not think about the consequences. I am so sorry, Yuri," Victor said with an apologetic look on his face.

Yuuri frowned. He had never seen Victor like that before.

"He needs some rest. There are blankets in that locker," Yuuri said, pointing at the locker just a few feet away from them. He looked at Yuri. "You need to lie down. Would you be able to do it without being sick?" He only waved his hand as a yes.

"Blankets are here," Victor announced.

Yuri blinked at him from Yuuri's lap. He felt so dizzy, that he was not capable of doing anything else. Victor covered him with them, then stroked his hair gently. In the next moment, the Russian already slept.

"Will he be okay?" Yuuri asked nervously. When Phichit broke his leg, he was on the edge of his seat during his surgery, but it wasn't a head injury. He knew that those kinds of injuries could be much more serious.

"Don't worry, I have seen lots of cases like that and our own doctor taught us how to nurse the patient if there is no any doctor nearby. He will manage it."

Yuuri sighed in relief. If Victor said it would be alright, it would be alright.


	5. Eros

**Optional Theme B:** Rebirth

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri never would have thought that his performance would be that successful. As he was standing on the podium with flowers in his hands and Victor's hand on his forearm, he felt utterly happy. After his failures in last year, he had thought that he would never achieve good outcomes in skating. He saw Minako's face covered in tears and the proud smile on his mother's lips.

One of the reporters asked something from him. Yuuri did not know what to answer, but Victor's squeeze snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Victor! Thank you for your continued support!" He said with his anxiety completely gone in that moment. Everyone started clapping their hands.

"I think this amount of excitement is enough for one day," Victor whispered into his ear and Yuuri nodded. He walked down from the podium with Victor holding his hand and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

"I am so proud of you honey!" Hiroko said, while she was putting down a big bowl of Katsudon in front of Yuuri.

"Thank you, mom," Yuuri said, but did not dig into the food, just stared at it. Everyone was chatting all around him and it seemed like no one realized his unease. He was really worried about Yurio. His sudden disappearance was predictable though – at least Victor's opinion. When Yuuko told them that he had left, Yuuri saw guilt flashing through his coach's face.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri tensed by hearing the voice. He looked up, seeing the _I-see-right-through-you-just-like-a-glass._ expression on Victor's face. "Are you combining again?"

"Well… maybe," Yuuri said in an asking tone. He got only patting as an answer. He knew he was worrying about unnecessary things. Victor said that Yurio was a strong and ambitious kid, so he would recover from the loss. Yuuri shook his head. "Sorry, I am all right now," he said, smiling up at Victor.

"Yuuri, want some sake?" Minako asked. Her voice was almost incoherent. For some unknown reason, Victor's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Oh, I pass, thanks," Yuuri said, raising up his hand in surrender. "I think, you should finish drinking for tonight as well." Minako did not answer, because by that time, she was in Victor's lap, sleeping.

Victor chuckled.

"I will put her in bed," he said. Yuuri stood up and led him to one of the guest rooms. When Victor put Minako down, he turned towards Yuuri. "Why did you avoid alcohol, Yuuri? It is an important element of celebrations!"

Yuuri raised up one of his eyebrows, putting his hand on his hips.

"If I don't know better, I would think that you want me to get drunk," he said, looking at Victor, who started to shake his head wildly.

"I'd never do that!" Victor protested. Yuuri did not believe him for a sceond.

"I'm tired, so I go to sleep," When Victor opened his mouth to say something, he lifted up his finger. "Don't _even_ think about it."

"But Yuuri, I am your coach who helped you to be the champion. Don't I deserve some kind of award?" Yuuri turned around and started walking away. "Yuuri~"

Yuuri smiled to himself. Deep in his heart, he liked the idea of him having that much influence on a god.


	6. Love

**Optional Theme A:** Home

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Victor's flat in St. Petersburg wasn't as extravagant as Yuri supposed it to be. It was small, only enough for two people – maybe three with the guest room. The kitchen wasn't so big – barley enough for only two men to cook in it. It was separated by the dining room with a counter. In the living room there was a big sofa with an armchair next to it and a coffee table which separated it from the big-screen TV. There were two bookshelves on each side of the TV and a vitrine for Victor's gold medals. In the bathroom, there was a bathtub in which two people can fit comfortably. Maybe the most extravagant part of the flat was the bedroom. In it there was a king-sized bed and a wall which was full glass, so Yuuri could see the lights of the night of St Petersburg. Across the bed, there was a fireplace. Victor said that sitting in front of it at winter is one of the best things on Earth. Apart from these, there were two nightstands and a wardrobe in the room.

"We can consecrate the bed, what do you think?" Victor asked. Yuuri was kneeling in front of the wardrobe, putting his clothes into it. Hearing the question, he looked up.

"Victor, I have just arrived," Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. A few seconds later, he felt butterfly kisses all over his neck. "Victor, I am serious," Yuuri said, then changed his tone. "Let me pack out, please?" His tone was pleading and he knew pretty well that he could get anything he wanted from Victor with it.

"You aren't playing fair," Victor huffed, resting his chin on the top of Yuuri's head.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yuuri mumbled, turning his attention back to his previous activity. They heard whining from the door. "I think, Makkachin needs a walk." Victor stood up and walked out of the room with Makkachin running in his heels.

* * *

When Victor arrived back, he found Yuuri in the bathroom. Victor leaned against the doorframe, watching Yuuri enjoying the hot bath.

"Can I join?" Yuuri did not answer, just climbed forward to give Victor enough place. After he had climbed in the tub, Victor pulled Yuuri to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Want me to brush your hair?" He asked his fiancé, who was resting his head on his shoulder. Yuuri smiled up at him and Victor could not know how to breath for a second.

"You are really good at this, you know?" Yuuri said, enjoying as Victor's fingers washed his head. Suddenly a little bit of lather fell on his nose which made him sneeze. Victor's fingers stopped moving. Yuuri looked up in fear, but the only thing he found was Victor's gaze full of adoration.

"You are so cute, Yuuri!" He exclaimed, jumping on the top of him and with that soaked the whole bathroom.

After they had finished their bath and cleaned the bathroom, they were lying beside each other on the bed. There weren't any words exchanged, they just looked into the other's eyes and Yuuri knew that he never had been happier.


	7. Free Day

**Optional Theme A:** Social Media

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was never fond of social media. To be honest he did everything he could to avoid it. He did not like being in the spotlight. Unfortunately for him, he had Phichit as his roommate – who was his complete opposite.

"But why not?" Phichit asked whining when Yuuri had rejected his attempts to take a selfie with him for the nth time. "Your fans would love it!"

"Phichit, I came to Detroit to avoid figure skating, not to get connected to it again," Yuuri explained tiredly. "Now, I have to study for my final exams," Yuuri said, bringing his glass of water to his mouth.

"Maybe _he_ would see it…" Yuuri choked on the water in his mouth and started coughing violently.

"Phichit," Yuuri started, gasping for air, "that is not funny."

Phichit shuddered.

"I didn't think it is. He has Instagram too. I followed him," he said matter-of-factly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yuuri asked on a high-pitched voice. How could his friend do anything like that? It was unthinkable for him. He looked up to the wall. Yeah, totally unthinkable…

"You were the one who rejected him in Sochi, not me." Phichit sighed. "If he was my idol, I would never have left out the possibility of a photo with him." Pichit saw Yuuri furrowing.

"That was not so simple! He looked directly in my eyes and I just blocked, okay?! I was ashamed of my skating and I am certain about that I am nothing more to him just a loser!" Yuuri breathed out angrily.

"Did he say this to your face?" Phichit asked.

"No… but it is obvious," Yuuri mumbled, looking at the ground.

Phichit stepped to Yuuri, putting his hand to his shoulder.

"You can't know that certainly, until you find out," he said, lifting up his phone.

In the end, a photo was taken of Yuuri leaning over his book with a pen in his hand, slightly blushing. Next morning, Phichit saw that more than 2000 people liked the picture – with v-nikiforov on the top.


End file.
